


Our little corner of nowhere

by BumbleBee_HQ



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Family Fluff, Fluff, Frostbite, Hypothermia, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Apocalypse, apocalypse au, philza is a good dad, soft, uncle technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_HQ/pseuds/BumbleBee_HQ
Summary: Technoblade had been living comfortably in the time since doomsday.Quackity had not.Maybe Techno could change that?------In which Tech saves a little duck hybrid from frostbite and ends up with a new member of his little family
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 363





	Our little corner of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like this! I've been rrly fluffy lately, don't count on it to last though.

Technoblade had been living comfortably in the time since doomsday.

They had been living in their bunker in the middle of nowhere for years. Everyone could tell nuclear warfare was coming, they had just been better prepared than most due to Philza’s paranoid tendencies. He lived out there with Phil and their family for years.  
The group consisted of Technoblade, his closest friend and basically brother Philza,  
Phil’s older son Wilbur, Wilbur’s young son (only a toddler, no memories of life before doomsday) Fundy, Phil’s younger son Tommy, and Tommy’s closest friend Tubbo.

They had been lucky that they were already isolated before doomsday, the only obvious difference in day-to-day life for the children being the fact they couldn’t leave the bunker for a few months and even now weren’t allowed off the property without an adult chaperone present to protect them if needed. 

Technoblade didn’t mind this life.

It never really got lonely, he had his family after all, and they didn’t really worry about resources. Techno had their food system all set up and Tubbo loved to help him with livestock. They had a sustainable water source, too. Life never got too dangerous and the children kept it all interesting enough. On this specific cold morning, he was walking by himself across the property to check on the water storage. His feet sunk deep into the snow as he stepped, hoping the blizzard hadn’t frozen any of the water. He would just have to heat the water, really, but dealing with slightly warm water for days was still an inconvenience.

However, he noticed a person sized lump in the snow and his heart sped up. Everyone had been in the house when he left after breakfast, who the hell could it be? He knelt down next to the body and carefully uncovered the person from the snow.

Their skin was pale and cold, ice planting itself in their hair, eyelashes, and most notably wings. Their fingers were turning a deep purple, almost blistering as the frostbite got more severe, and ice coated feathers were buried in the snow surrounding them. Techno panicked. He pulled his cape around the smaller (presumably) male, holding the cold body close to his chest, and rushed back to the bunker.

As he made his way across the snowy landscape the body didn’t stir, though the pulse stayed persistent. At least they were alive. Phil would know what to do, if he could just keep the poor fucker alive.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Quackity’s life had been hell since doomsday.

Maybe it wasn’t just Schlatt’s constant control, or the rest of their little group’s constant defending his actions. But it was sure as hell something that just made the apocalypse absolutely unbearable.

It didn’t matter. Schlatt still left him in the fucking snow. Metaphorically, then at least, but now it was pretty goddamn literal. He was over him now but dear god sometimes he missed travelling with his ex boyfriend.

Especially when he’s dying of frostbite.

Yeah, especially when he's dying of frostbite.  


━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

  
Techno anxiously watched the body on the couch across from him, the rising and falling of their chest being the only thing convincing him the poor thing was even still living. Phil walked over again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“The kid’s gonna be fine, Tech.” He rolled his eyes at that.  
“He’s at the very least Wil’s age, Phil. Maybe closer to mine.”  
“And you're suddenly an old man?” Phil laughed, making his way back to the kitchen to accompany Tubbo and Tommy’s ‘cooking’. The boys had questioned the new face, but Phil assured them they could ask him their questions when he was woken up and a bit more healed.

And as if Techno willed it into reality, the boy stirred. He pulled the blankets closer to his small frame as he sat up, glancing around anxiously as he became slightly more conscious. Technoblade rushed to his side, holding him steady as he sat up far too fast. He was still cold. 

“Hey, hey- Your safe, your safe-” 

“Where am I-..?” The boy was quiet, scared. Survivors weren’t kind to ‘burden’s like him. He was sure these men were going to hurt him.

“I brought you back to the bunker after I found you- Are you okay? Do you need more blankets?” Techno was just trying to meet the boy's needs, unsure how to calm him emotionally.

Phil walks into the room, smiling warmly at the men on his couch (Techno nearly lets out a sigh of relief that his dear friend is here to save him from an emotional conversation.) and taking over for Techno, who’s off to set up a proper room for the boy. He knows that if Phil speaks to him he’s not leaving any time soon, especially if he doesn’t have a group looking for him.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

  
Techno watched as their new roommate, Quackity, pet one of the cows. It had been a long day of caring for the livestock, even if Technoblade made sure to do most of the heavy lifting himself. Quackity had been staying with them a few weeks, mostly helping Phil with cooking or planting as it was easier for his still recovering body. Techno had taken a liking to having the little duck hybrid around.

He was funny and his smile lit up a room, not to mention how good he was with the children. He fit in with the family like he was always meant to be there.

Techno liked the way Quackity’s hands fit so perfectly in his own, sappy as it sounded. He liked his laugh. Technoblade was the type of man to fall fast and hard, and peacefully quiet walks home in the snow just made it more apparent. He could just walk with Quackity.

  
Tommy and Tubbo were rambling about something unimportant, as usual, when they entered. Quackity soon got pulled into the childrens argument about whatever the hell it was as Phil just gave up entirely on calming them down. Techno was lost in thought before something hit him in the face.

“Wh- The fuck?” He wiped the flour off his face, staring at two very scared kids in the kitchen.

“I was aiming for Big Q-” Tommy didn’t get a full chance to beg for mercy before Tubbo threw more flour and hit Quackity, sending Quackity into the kitchen dragging Technoblade behind him. 

At some point or another they ran out of flour to be thrown, turning to anything throwable that wouldn’t leave a bruise. Tommy latched onto his uncle’s arm, dragging a bowl of sugar out of his hands.

“I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I- FUCK!” Quackity scooped it out of the boys hands, dumping it onto his head instead. Techno had escaped Tommy’s grip and picked Tubbo up off the floor, sitting him on the counter to watch Tommy and Quackity fight.

After a few minutes, even they came to a truce. The kitchen was still filled with childish giggles and now empty bowls. Quackity leaned his head on Technoblade’s shoulder and the half piglin couldn’t help but smile.

He turned to Quackity and wiped the flour off his cheek. “You uh- You got somethin’ on your face.”  
Quackity smiled. “Oh? Where?”

  
Techno leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“There.”

  
━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

  
“WIL WIL WIL UNCLE TECH KISSED Q UNCLE TECH-”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did yall think? If you have any Quacknoblade/Quackischlatt concepts drop em in the comments! (Or for anything else you want me to write tho I make no promises I'll have a good grasp on new characters)


End file.
